Oc Interview
by Monkey pie225
Summary: I interview my ocs from my story Moon, Snow and Hail. Main cast is in it and stupidity shall insure.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: YO! I'm gonna be doing this every time I put new, recurring ocs. Each chapter will focus on one specific oc. Today we start off with the oldest of the siblings, please give a welcome to Jinsei Arashi!

Jinsei: Hey everyone! It's great to be here!

Monkey: It's nice to have you here.

Jinsei: I didn't really have a choice. We're your ocs.

Monkey: That's true.

Jinsei: What are we even going to be doing here?

Monkey: I'm gonna be interviewing you and the others.

Jinsei: Before we start, I have a question.

Monkey: Okz. What is it?

Jinsei: What's my theme song?

Monkey:... Excuse me?

Jinsei: I mean, there are a ton of characters who have theme song, or songs that just go with their characters. So what is mine?

Monkey: Yours?...um...For what I have planned for you in later chapters...I would have to say...You're Gonna Go Far Kid. By: The Offspring.

Jinsei: Nice.

Monkey: Now let's get back to why you're actually here.

Jinsei: Ok.

Monkey: So what do you think of the main cast so far?

Jinsei: hm...Let's see. Bianchi-chan is so pretty~~! Gokudera is funny to watch when he's around Tsuna. Yamamoto and Ryohei and just fun to be around, and it's fun to try and beat them at their respective sports. Hibari is a psycho with a problem. Shamal is a perv. Lambo, I-Pin and Futa are fun to play with. Dino's, well...Dino. Kyoko and Haru are like little bunnies that you just want to protect. And Tsuna is the funniest mafia boss I've ever seen.

Monkey: You've seen more?

Jinsei: Don't be dumb. You already know the answer to that. l=l

Monkey: What about Reborn?

Jinsei: He's an awesome little guy! No matter where he goes, insanity is right behind him and is looking for Tsuna. =D

Monkey: What do you think of your siblings?

Jinsei: Another stupid question. Of course I love them like crazy. They're my family.

Monkey: Hm. Good answer. Now tell us, why can't Shobu have sweets?

Jinsei: You already know that answer too, but for those who are reading this...All I'll say is that we didn't have a house after we gave him candy. *shivers*

Monkey: Now I have something to say.

Jinsei: What?

Monkey: We have guest stars. Please welcome, the bomber himself, Gokudera Hayato and the extremist guy there is, Sasagawa Ryohei!

Ryohei: Extreme!

Gokudera: Shut up! Why the hell am I here!?

Monkey: I still have some of Bianchi's cooking that she gave me.

Gokudera: *goes paler than a sheet* I'm sorry.

Monkey: Good. Now I have brought you two here to see what you think about Jinsei.

Ryohei: He's an extreme fighter!

Gokudera: Tsk. An idiot that I don't want to completely blow up.

Jinsei: Aw~~. You do care~~

Gokudera: Like hell I do!

Monkey: Poison.

Gokudera: Sorry.

Jinsei: Wow. You got him to say sorry twice now, good job.

Ryohei: hahahaha! Gokudera is an extreme wimp!

Monkey: If you don't lower your voice, that food will go down your throught, Ryohei.

Ryohei: I'm sorry.

Jinsei: Wow. Even he's afraid of her cooking.

Bianchi: But of course.

Monkey: Everyone, help me welcome the queen of poisonous food, Bianchi!

Bianchi: Hello everyone.

Jinsei: Bianchi-chan! *gets on one knee* I've missed you so, my love.

Bianchi: Why are you doing this to me again?

Monkey: He needs a pairing.

Bianchi: Oh. Not good enough. *throws poison cooking in face*

Jinsei: It's always a pleaser to see you throw your wonderful cooking at people, but we need him to finish the chapter.

Bianchi: Why can't you? You're his oc after all.

Jinsei: True. *turns to readers* Well, since Gokudera and the author are knocked out and I have no clue what happen to Ryohei, this is the end of chapter 1. I hope you all have a great, or at least tolerable, time reading this. If you have any questions about me or the other two, just leave a review with the question. And please remember to read the other fanfic I'm in, Moon, Snow and Hail. Until next time. Goodbye.

Bianchi: Bye.

Jinsei: Oh, Bianchi-chan~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: Yo! Here's chapter 2. Today we have the female of the siblings, please welcom to the stage, Mei Arashi!

Mei: Hello everyone. It's nice to be here.

Monkey: It's nice to have you here.

Mei: I didn't really have a choice. We're your ocs.

Monkey: You too!?

Mei: What!?

Monkey: Jinsei said the something.

Mei: It's true.

Monkey: Yeah, whatever. I'm just gonna be interviewing you now.

Mei: Ok. But before we start, I have a question.

Monkey: If it's gonna be the same question as your brother, then the answer is Unbreakable, by: Fireflight.

Mei: Okay, that answered my question, but how do you know that song?

Monkey: Amv.

Mei: Oka~~y.

Monkey: Now let's get back to why you're actually here.

Mei: Ok.

Monkey: So what do you think of the main cast so far?

Mei: Yamamoto is funny, hot, sexy, athletic, cute, hot, smokin' h-

Monkey: Other then Yamamoto.

Mei: Fine. Gokudera is rude. Ryohei is too loud. Lambo, I-Pin and Futa are fun to play with. Bianchi is fun to be around. Dino is an idiot. Shamal is a perv. Hibari is a maniac. Kyoko and Haru are great to shop with. Tsuna is nice to Shobu, so I won't have to hurt him. And Rebron is a demon in human skin, but that's what make him fun.

Monkey: You sound like your brother with some of those. Anyways, what do you think of your brothers?

Mei: Well that's a stupid question. Of course I love them, not matter how dub they are. They're my family.

Monkey: Hm. Good answer. Now tell us, why can't Shobu have sweets? Jinsei wasn't any help last chapter.

Mei: It never happened. It never happend. It never happened.

Monkey: Oh, come on! Whatever. We have guest stars.

Mei: Who?

Monkey: Please welcome, the baseball star and the little lightning guy, Yamamoto Takeshi and Lambo!

Lambo: Give me candy!

Yamamoto: Haha. It's great to be here! =D

Mei: Yamamoto~~

Yamamoto: Oh, hey, Mei!

Monkey: I'll let you two have your moment later. Right now I have a question for you and Lambo.

Yamamoto: Okay. What is it?

Monkey: What are your thoughts on Mei.

Lambo: Nice lady who give me candy!

Monkey: Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: *blushes* Well...um...She's great and always cheers me on whenever I'm practicing. She's really great.

Monkey: *smirks* You said that twice.

Dino: She's also psycho.

Monkey: Everyone, here is the 10th generation boss of the Cavallone Family, Dino.

Dino: Hey.

Monkey: Now what did you mean when you said that?

Dino: Back when we were da-hmphghf.

Mei: Hehehe. Don't listen to him.

Yamamoto: Is it something you don't want me to know? ='(

Mei: No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's just that he likes to lie. You know that I'd tell you anything.

Yamamoto: Guess your right! =D

Monkey: *mutters* Not everything.

Mei: Are we almost done here?

Monkey: Just about.

Mei: Good. *turns to reader* Before we go, please remember to read his other fanfic that I'm in, Moon, Snow and Hail. You get to read about my sexiness.

Monkey: Yeah. What she said. If you have any questions about the siblings, just leave a review with the question in it and I'll answer it. Until next time, bye bye.

Y&M: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey: Yo! Here's chapter 3. Today we have the last and youngest of the siblings, please welcom to the stage, Shokubutsu Arashi, or Shobu for short!

Shobu: hello.

Monkey: It's nice to have you here.

Shobu: I didn't really have a choice. We're your ocs.

Monkey: Oh my-! I tried to make you diffrent, but you're still the same!

Shobu: *sweat-drop* I'm sorry.

Monkey: *sigh* It's fine.

Shobu: If you say so.

Monkey: I'm just gonna be interviewing you now.

Shobu: Ok.

Monkey: Before we start, I just wanna say that your song would be Angel With A Shotgun, by: The Cab.

Shobu: Ok. Why would I want to know?

Monkey: Your siblings asked the same question.

Shobu: Okay. I have another question though.

Monkey: Yeah?

Shobu: Who am I going to be paired up with?

Monkey:...Wow. Didn't expect you to ask that.

Shobu: Yes you did.

Monkey: Shut up. Anyways, the person I am going to pair you with will come later in the story and I think that you two look like a good pairing. Your personalities look good together, at least I think.

Shobu: Okay. Thank you.

Monkey: Now let's get back to why you're actually here.

Shobu: Ok.

Monkey: So what do you think of the main cast so far?

Shobu: Gokudera-san is funny, but can be mean to others. Ryohei-san is loud, but also caring of Kyoko-san. Lambo, I-Pin and Futa are always fun to play with. Bianchi-san is nice. Dino-san reminds me of Tsuna-san. Shamal-san is a pervert. Hibari is a little crazy, he always want to fight. Kyoko-san and Haru-san are very nice. Tsuna-san is nice and cares for others ms even though he say he doesn't want to be the boss, he always comes and helps us out. Reborn-san is very strict, but is fun to see when he trains Tsuna-san.

Monkey: Well that's nice. Now what do you think of your siblings?

Shobu: We're family. I will always love them.

Monkey: Hm. Good answer. Now tell us, why can't you have sweets? The other two were no help in solving this.

Shobu: I don't know. I don't remember what happened and nee-san and nii-san won't even tell me.

Monkey: Really!? Whatever. We have guest stars. Today we have the boss-to-be and the skylark carnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya!

Tsuna: Hi.

Hibari: Hm. Why am I here?

Monkey: I need your thoughts on Shobu.

Hibari: An omnivore that acts like a herbivore.

Tsuna: Shobu-kun is smart and kind, for his age.

Monkey: Didn't expect any less from you two.

Shobu: Thank you and I'm not acting.

Tsuna: I blame that fact that you fought him when we were getting spots to see the Sakura and almost went against him at the festival.

Shobu: Yeah. You're right.l

Hibari: *pulls out tonfas* Fight me.

Monkey: No. It's okay. I don't feel like it.

Hibari: Nothing, but a herbivore.

Monkey: *mutters* Jackass.

Hibari: A fight it is. *starts beating up author*

Monkey: Hold on!

Hibari: Why?

Shamal: No girls here? Bummer.

Monkey: The pervy doc himself folk, Shamal.

Shamal: That wasn't nice to say.

Monkey: I don't care.

Hibari: I'm leaving.

Tsuna: He still didn't get cured!

Shobu: Maybe he wants it like that.

Tsuna: *sigh* Maybe.

Shamal: If there are no girls around, then I'm leaving too.

Monkey: *sigh* Why am I stuck with all the crazies?

T&S: Because you decided to make this.

Monkey: Oh yeah. Speaking of which, we're pretty much done here.

Shobu: Really?

Monkey: Yeah.

Tsuna: Well that's kinda messed up. I mean, what's the point of these?

Monkey: Boredom.

T&S: *sweat-drop*

Shobu: Well, like he said, this is the end of the chapter. If you have any questions for me, nii-san or nee-san, just leave a review with the question in it. Remember to read the other fic that me and nee-san and nii-san are in, Moon, Snow and Hail.

Monkey: Till then, peace.

Tsuna: Bye.

Shobu: Bye bye.


End file.
